


Even If the Rain Always Wins

by clawstoagunfight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Isaac Feels, Pack, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tag, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac says he's never danced in the rain. The pack helps to remedy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If the Rain Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining and I wrote this super fast because I needed it.
> 
> Thanks to [thewolfthatwrites](../users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites) for the super fast beta!
> 
>  
> 
> Best read whilst listening to "Umbrellas and Elephants" by Cinematic Sunrise. Also the song this title is taken from.

It’s raining when they finish dinner; the steady, soft pitter-patter lulling them all into relaxation as it thrums against the roof and washes down the windows. It’s the kind of light summer rain that Northern California gets sometimes. The pack is all gathered at Derek’s place, sitting around his large, well-used dining room table, trying to digest the meal and patting their bellies with sighs or groans.

Isaac is watching the rain from where he sits, staring out at it through the living room window, watching the willow tree out in the front yard sway gently with the wind. “I’ve never danced in the rain before.” He offers into the room and the conversations happening slowly trickle off into silence. “I used to watch kids outside when I was younger. They always looked so happy and I never understood it because they were in the rain.” He’s still looking out at the large yard. Derek’s new house sits on a few acres, out on the outskirts of town. It’s a small house, but with enough space for the pack to be comfortable. The expansive yard was one of the selling points and it’s one of Isaac’s favorite things.

Stiles is—unsurprisingly—the first to speak. “Wait, you’ve never danced in the rain before?” Isaac’s gaze breaks from the window and he’s looking at Stiles with a small shake of his head. It’s a gesture the rest of them haven’t seen from Isaac in years—a little tell that he’s started to think about his father again, so Stiles gets up from his seat and is rounding the table to grab Isaac’s hand before the other man can protest. “Oh, we are _so_ fixing that. Up. C’mon.”

They are already on their way out the front door into the yard when Scott stands. “Dude, I’m so joining them.”

Danny and Allison shoot mutual looks at each other before grins drag at their faces and they are standing from the table as well, motioning to their best friends to join them. Neither Jackson nor Lydia seems enthused by the prospect of getting rained on in their expensive attire, but they both grudgingly follow their friends out into the rain. Cora looks across the table at Derek and lifts an eyebrow. Derek rolls his eyes before he heads to the doorway, standing just outside, under the cover of the porch. Cora follows him and stands with him, shoulder to shoulder.

Derek watches as the other members of his pack dance in the rain. Scott and Stiles each have one of Isaac’s hands and are spinning with him in circles. Isaac tilts his head up and lets the rain fall down over his face and he smiles, like this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Scott looks over at Derek and catches his eye. The other wolf grins at him and Derek just lets out a contented little sigh, one that only Cora can hear.

Danny is lifting Lydia into the air and spinning her. She’s complaining about her hair, but Derek can hear the happiness in her voice. Allison is going over to join Scott and Isaac and Stiles is moving to shove Jackson into a puddle.

It’s nice, Derek thinks, to have his pack like this, to watch them all be carefree—if just for now, if just for these few moments. All at once, Derek realizes just how young all of them are, and it makes him a little sad that they couldn’t always be like this, that the last few years were filled with more heartache than any one of them should’ve ever had to endure.

But then Cora is grabbing his hand, sliding their fingers together and tugging him forward into the rain. “Remember when we used to make Laura play in the rain with us? And then we’d come back in and mom would be so mad because we tracked mud and water through the house?”

Derek smiles at the memory and feels the first drops of rain hit against the top of his head. Cora smiles back at him and pulls him by the hand as she runs through the slowly worsening rain to reach the rest of the group. Isaac is the first to come over to Derek. “What did you used to play? When you were a kid?”

“We mostly just rough-housed or played tag. The girls always ended ganging up on me at the end, though.”

“Oh,” Isaac says and looks at Derek for a long moment before he suddenly reaches out in a blur and gently hits Derek in the shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” he says in a rush before he is suddenly running away and Derek is left blinking at his retreating form. Laughs erupt from around him before the rest of them are also running away from Derek, all going in different directions.

Derek lets out a laugh that he can’t help before he’s running after the closest person near him. It just happens to be Allison, and he tags her before running away and saying, “No tag backs” just like he used to when he was a kid.

It isn’t the fairest game, but the werewolves run just slow enough for the humans to sometimes tag them. It isn’t until Danny’s it and he starts to shiver and slow his pace that Derek realizes it’s raining even harder now and everyone is soaked through. All of the humans are shivering.

“I think it’s time to go back inside,” he says as he slowly starts to usher everyone back into the house. He helps Lydia across the yard, her stilettos sinking into the soft earth a little with every step. They all stand in his mud room, dripping onto the floor as Derek goes to get them all some towels and turn the heat up a little. They’ve all patted themselves as dry as they can be and get changed into each of their respective spare clothing they’ve taken to keeping at Derek’s house for emergencies. Derek and Scott grab blankets from the cedar chest and pass them out. Danny, Lydia, Stiles, and Allison wrap the blankets around themselves and the group heads upstairs to the attic that Derek and Cora renovated into a den/movie room. There’s a large flat screen and a mess of a millions different kinds of pillows skewed across the floor. They all settle down on the pillows, the humans snuggling tighter in their blankets and pressing against the closest werewolf for warmth.

They argue about movies for a few minutes— _Sixteen Candles, Never Been Kissed, Forest Gump, Liar Liar_ —before they settle on _Back to the Future part II_. Scott is next to Derek, with Jackson on Scott’s other side and Lydia between Jackson and Danny and all of them are huddled under the mess of blankets. Allison is next to Danny and Isaac next to her, sharing her blanket. Cora and Stiles make room for Derek when he finally puts the movie in and sits down. Stiles offers to share the blanket he and Cora are settled beneath, lifting it a little and Derek pulls it over his feet. They all shift, as the movie plays, until heads are resting on shoulders and arms are wrapped around other bodies.

Derek doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he’s warm and surrounded by pack. The sound of the movie fades until all that’s left is the slow, soft rhythm of the rain like heartbeats, reminding him that he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments and/or criticisms are accepted and appreciated!


End file.
